


Bad Case Of Loving You

by bonerofvoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Genital Piercing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Photography, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: Sequel to Getting Off On Ibuki's Wild Ride. Ibuki may have gotten one lover amongst her classmates but one wouldn't be enough for a girl like her. Ibuki and Mahiru use Mikan's housecall check-ups as the perfect opportunity to seduce a third girl into their wanton trysts. With some help from the redhead Ibuki proves that her treatement of the virginal Mahiru wasn't just a fluke; she truly knows how to rock a virgin's world.Commissioned by Kinky-No-Kyoukai.





	Bad Case Of Loving You

Mikan sighed quietly, despite the fact that no one else was around to hear her no matter how loud she was. The orange sun was beginning to set on her long day and unfortunately for her it wasn't over yet.

The inhabitants of Jabberwock Island had slowly become accustomed to their new life together under the watchful eye of Usami. Routines had set in and today had become a day for the Ultimate Nurse to do housecall check-ups on all her classmates. While the morning had gone by relatively uneventfully--beyond having to warn Chiaki for the fifth time that she really should be getting more Vitamin D by spending time outside--her last two patients had been more stressful. Between Hiyoko being the huge brat she normally is and making things far more difficult for Mikan than need be and Nagito...well, being Nagito, the meek purple-haired girl could've really used a break. But she was almost done for the evening. She could quickly examine Ibuki then be done for the night and pick things back up the next morning.

Before she knocked on Ibuki's door, she heard a good amount of noise coming from within the cottage. A faint white noise she couldn't recognize through the thick inches of wood and also what sounded like Ibuki muttering to herself. It wasn't the loud music Mikan would've expected but at least it sounded like Ibuki was home which was fortunate. While Mikan had announced to everyone at breakfast that she'd be doing housecalls and that they shouldn't stray too far from the cottages for the day Ibuki was...flighty to say the least. Her and Mahiru had been in conversation as the Nurse tried to speak up, so who knew if Ibuki had even heard her.

After a moment of hesitation Mikan loudly knocked on the cottage door. Instead of an immediate response from inside the nurse only heard more vague sounds, someone or something being rummaged around. Once the noise settled though, she heard a melodic "Come on in!~"

With permission given the Ultimate Nurse tentatively opened the door and walked in...and was immediately hit by a burst of humidity. Suddenly the source of the white noise she'd heard was clear, as the shower in Ibuki's cottage was--and clearly had been for awhile--on, steaming up the whole small building like it was a heady spa. The glass door to the bathroom was thoroughly fogged up and slightly ajar but it only captured Mikan's attention for a moment before she looked over at Ibuki sitting on the edge of her bed.

Of course it wouldn't have been Ibuki Mioda if she hadn't managed to surprise her guest in some way. And Mikan certainly got a surprise when her eyes glanced over and saw Ibuki was utterly naked. Not a stitch of clothes on from head-to-toe, not even her favorite fingerless glove or her trendy mismatching thigh-highs.

The nurse's face immediately flushed and she turned her eyes away in embarrassment. "S-sorry! I didn't know you were showering!" She began to maneuver back towards the cottage door. "I-I'll come back later so please don't be mad!", she quickly sputtered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop!" Ibuki called out. Mikan obeyed, her hand on the doorknob but keeping still. She didn't turn back to look in the other girl's direction, instead staying perfectly still. "I'm not mad. I told you to come in, didn't I?" Ibuki said over the background hiss of the continuing shower.

Mikan slowly shifted her body around, no longer facing the door. She couldn't make herself look directly at her naked friend just yet, so her gaze glued to the floor as she took a step towards the room proper. "I...I guess you're right.", she said meekly. "I wasn't expecting you to be...to be naked, though."

"Whaaat? Aren't you here to do that check-up thingy? Ibuki thought you were going to do a /through/ examination."

Mikan fidgeted in place as Ibuki spoke, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Yes, I am. But I can do a check-up with your clothes still on."

"Ohhhhhh. Y'know, I'm pretty sure that Mahiru told me earlier that you're supposed to be naked for these kinds of things." With Mikan still too shy to look anywhere in Ibuki's direction, the rocker smirked knowingly as she looked in the direction of the shower. Between the fogged-up glass and Ibuki's nudity distracting her, Mikan had missed a vague person-like shape within Ibuki's bathroom. Mahiru rolled her eyes at Ibuki's misleading comment and snapped a few more pictures of the two girls thanks to her specialty camera, able to easily pierce through the steamy shower door.

"Well, she must've been misinformed. I can wait outside for a minute while you get dressed and then I'll do your checkup."

"Naaaah, we can do it right now."

"W-what?!" Mikan's blushing face looked to Ibuki out of an instinctual surprise before she caught herself and darted her eyes back away. "I really think we'd both be more comfortable if you put your clothes back on..."

"Well, I wouldn't be comfortable!" Ibuki exclaimed chipperly. "It's so gosh-darn humid in here! And it'll take forever to air out all this steam. Besides, this is Ibuki's cottage so it's Ibuki's rules! And Ibuki's rules say that Ibuki doesn't feel like getting dressed right now."

Mikan frowned. Her eyes moved up just enough to notice Ibuki's bare legs, one crossed over the other. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Ibuki had so little shame in Mikan looking at her naked body. The nurse was too naive to realize just how much shame was the last thing on the other girl's mind. Ibuki eagerly wanted Mikan to fall in lust with her body, just as many other girls had done in the past. She almost felt bad about stringing Mikan along like this, but she knew you had to tease things out with the meeker ones sometimes.

"So, what do you say?", Ibuki said with a slightly flirty lilt in her voice.

"Um...okay. If this is how you would rather do it...", she slowly spoke. Mikan's eyes still purposefully avoided looking at Ibuki.

"Hehehe!~ Don'tcha have to look at me to give me an examination?"

Mikan blushed, becoming increasingly embarrassed by the whole situation. But the other girl had a point. She sighed deeply to calm herself; all Mikan had to do was treat this like any other patient. She couldn't think of it as Ibuki, her odd yet worryingly attractive friend. It was just another patient, she repeated over and over in her mind as she opened up her eyes and let herself actually look in the naked girl's direction for the first time.

"You calmed down enough for us to play doctor now?", Ibuki asked with a smirk. While she sat on the edge of the bed she rested her hands behind her, slyly jutting her perky tits forward.

The nurse's eyes naturally drifted towards Ibuki's breasts; but fortunately she had the excuse of two noticeable piercings--one each nipple--to tell herself that that was what she'd noticed.

"O-oh my. I didn't know you had piercings on your...on there." She leaned forward to get a closer look, purely out of medical concern and not at all because the piercings were attached to such a sexy handful of tits. 

It was good that she let herself look though, as she noticed some redness around the tips of Ibuki's breasts. General irritation? A reaction to some tropical flora? Hopefully not an infection from improper cleaning, Mikan worried. She could only do so much nursing with what was available on Jabberwock Island.

After a moment of Mikan's quiet examination, Ibuki chimed in helpfully. "Y'know, I've got other piercings that might need your...attention."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah!", Ibuki exclaimed. She then pointed her two index finger downwards and spread open her legs, showing off her pussy to the nurse--and more importantly the purple piercing on her clit.

Again Mikan found herself wanting to look away out of embarassment. But her medical professionalism--and although she'd never admit it, her newfound curiosity towards Ibuki's body--kept her for doing so. She wasn't confident enough to get down on her knees to get a closer look but even from her standing position she could again see some red discoloration around Ibuki's vulva. In fact, it was also there on her thighs. Mikan's eyes scanned back up and she saw even more along the rocker's collar bone and the nape of her neck! 

"Ibuki, I don't know how to say this but I think you might have caught something." She spoke up with a little more confidence than she'd had moments earlier. "I hope it's not some sort of disease...who knows what kind of foreign bacteria or virus could be on the island? Or maybe it's just poison ivy?", she continued to mutter more to herself than her patient.

"Huh? Are you sure?", she said. "Ibuki feels perfectly fine, though!"

"You do? B-but you have these red splotches all along your body. It could be the first sign of something serious."

"What, these?", she pushed up her tits to emphasize the reddened skin Mikan first noticed. "Naaaah, don't worry about that. Those're all thanks to Mahiru and her magic mouth!"

"M-Mahiru?"

"Yup! She loves giving me hickies.", Ibuki said with a casual tone. "Matter of fact, Ibuki's never had a fuckbuddy so into it as she is."

Mikan shivered as she took in Ibuki's words. "F-fuckbuddies?", she whispered, almost ashamed to say the word. "Well, in that case you really should be careful engaging in casual sex, there are all kinds of diseases you could catch--"

"Pshhh! It's fine! She was a virgin before Ibuki's skilled, skilled hands go to her. And Ibuki's totally clean herself!" Ibuki put her hands at her hips in a confident, prideful stance. "Besides, you're one to talk..."

"W-what?", Mikan stuttered out. "What is that supposed to mean?", she said in a nervous whine.

"You know...you act all shocked by Ibuki having some fun with another girl. And yet you're like THIS."

Ibuki then took one of her bare feet and ran it up along the bandages wrapped around Mikan's leg. It was almost imperceptible, but there was a soft squish as the touch of Ibuki's foot revealed how damp the bandages had become. Mikan looked downward as the other girl's foot begin trailing upward along the skin of the nurse's thigh.

"Look at just how soaked you are. Your pretty little nurse pussy just couldn't be contained once you got a good look at this hot sexy figure, huh?"

Mikan was beyond embarrassed, frozen in place as she realized it was completely true. The bandages were utterly drenched in her arousal. She might've been stuck there forever if Ibuki hadn't cut through the shame with another surprising statement.

"So...you wanna?" 

Mikan was in a daze, overwhelmed by the absurd forwardness of Ibuki and her unfamiliar feelings of arousal only heightened by the heat of the steamy room.

"Oh yeah, you wanna.", Ibuki said with a sexy swagger.

When the rocker girl grabbed her by the shoulder and hip and gently pushed her downward Mikan went along with it, letting Ibuki guide her down onto her knees. There she was getting another great look at Ibuki's snatch. Even though she'd already seen it in what she told herself was a normal medical context, the way Ibuki's hand pressed against the top of her head suddenly made things feel so much more intimate. 

"C'mon, naughty nurse. You know what to do now, right?~", Ibuki purred out. The awe on Mikan's face told Ibuki she already had her convinced. Slowly she pushed the flustered girl towards her crotch. Mikan slowly and subconsciously opened her mouth, letting Ibuki's motion press her into a soft kiss against her vulva.

"Oooh!", Ibuki let out a soft moan as wet lips touched wet lips. "Keep going, Ibuki doesn't want to have to do _all_ the work here."

Mikan pulled back slightly and gulped for a moment in an instinctual worry. But she was able to shake it off, perhaps because she was used to being in a perpetual worry. And it helped that it was Ibuki. She was a very strange girl, to the point that when they'd first met Mikan had worried there was something mentally off about her. But no, she was just Ibuki. A really kind girl despite her oddness. Mikan didn't want to let her down, she worried that Ibuki would stop being so nice to her if she ran off like part of her mind was screaming to.

So she ignored her instincts and ended up doing what she'd actually wanted beneath her usual anxiety. She leaned forward on her own and planted another kiss, opening her mouth to let her tongue taste Ibuki's fluids. Without the more confident girl prompting, Mikan's hands nervously moved up to grab at Ibuki's perky butt, pulling her closer to her mouth and squeezing the soft flesh.

Like many girls Ibuki had slept with, Mikan had zero previous experience eating a girl out but she made up for it with enthusiasm. She lapped at the punk girl's outer folds with a hunger, as if it was a rapidly melting ice cream cone. Ibuki cooed with each whip of the nurse's tongue, purposefully encouraging the usually self-conscious Mikan. 

"Damn, girl. You've got some energy!" Her hands slipped into Mikan's hair, gently playing with the thick purple locks as she continued. "Mahiru's gonna have some real pussy-eating competition when Ibuki's done with you."

Mikan wasn't sure how to feel about a comment like that. It should be embarrassing but more than anything it felt good to hear. The love bites around Ibuki's body told her that Mahiru and her had been doing a lot behind closed doors. And here Ibuki was already comparing her to her redheaded fuckbuddy? Mikan didn't know what to say, but fortunately she had her mouth busy enough that she could afford to keep quiet.

Ibuki's head leaned back as the virginal Mikan did her best to please her. Her lips occasionally brushed up against her pierced clit unknowingly, giving Ibuki's body a jolt of excitement at a wonderfully unpredictable tempo. She let out a few more theatrical moans as she continued to get eaten out, both for Mikan and the third party yet to be revealed to the Ultimate Nurse. Her eccentrically-painted nails ran through Mikan's soft purple hair, gently brushing through her scalp. 

"C'mon, Mikan. Slip your tongue deep in Ibuki's pussy. You know you want to.~", Ibuki growled out. And she was right, the nurse certainly wanted to. Ibuki's cunt tasted utterly divine just by lapping at it and the slightly tang juices tasted even better to Mikan when her pink tongue fully entered the other girl's cunt. 

The nurse's lips fully pressed up against Ibuki's folds, her tongue wriggling with excitement. The rocker let out a louder squeal, her toes instinctively curling as Mikan gave her entire body such a wonderful sensation emanating from her dripping crotch.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Ibuki let out in a moan. The praise was only adding to the heady fog Mikan felt her rational mind surrounded by. She didn't come here to do such lewd things with another girl but hell, she didn't care about that anymore. She had planned on going to bed early tonight so she could get an early start on more checkups the next day, but none of that seemed to matter all that much when she had her face up to Ibuki's snatch. Mikan definitely enjoyed nursing enough to be the Ultimate at it but for once, it wasn't enough for the fragile girl. No amount of joy she got from taking care of a patient could compare with how it felt to hear Ibuki's sweet sounds and taste her warmth.

But only a few minutes later Ibuki cut the poor girl off. Her moans had slowed and she gently pulled Mikan's head back until the nurse got the hint.

"I-I...", Mikan was prepared to immediately apologize, suddenly deathly certain that she'd screwed up somewhere. But she didn't get a chance before Ibuki grabbed her hands and pulled her back up to her feet. Ibuki patted at her own thighs meaningfully as she gave off a sultry look to the nurse.

Even a virgin like Mikan could tell what that meant. She hesitated for a moment, then sat herself down in Ibuki's lap. Ibuki's hands moved up to that cute face in front of hers and pulled her into a deep kiss. Mikan was surprised by the sudden aggressive tongue slipping into her mouth. But as the surprise waned she quickly discovered she liked how it felt; the feel of Ibuki's lips up against hers, of that tantalizing tongue piercing brushing up against her own tongue. Mikan again went with her instincts, kissing back and sharing the taste of Ibuki's quim with the girl herself, who clearly had no problems with her own flavor. 

Whether it was because Ibuki had the ears of a talented musician or because she was already expecting to hear it, she managed to faintly hear the clicking noise of Mahiru's camera--while Mikan of course continued to be oblivious. _Better get this show on the road_ , Ibuki thought. _After all, the only thing a camera loves more than one set of titties is two sets of titties!_

Ibuki broke off the continued sloppy kiss and groped her new lover's frustratingly clothed breasts. "Someone's still a little overdressed, don't you think?"

Mikan wasn't sure what to say, but Ibuki didn't wait for her to say anything. She instead reached behind Mikan and expertly undid the ties around her neck and waist keeping her nurse's apron on. From there she quickly discarded the now-loose apron between the two of them and banished it to the corner of her bedroom. Then just as quickly--meaning too quick for Mikan to react in time--Ibuki grabbed at both halves of Mikan's buttoned shirt and pulled it open in one forceful motion.

Beneath the modest clothing traditional for a nurse to wear was a pair of ample torpedo tits, now with only a lacy pink bra keeping them constrained. "I-Ibuki! Wait!"

Of course Ibuki didn't wait; she freely buried her face into the nurse's breasts. Her dexterous hands found Mikan's sensitive nipples through her underwear and began teasing. Now it was Mikan's turn to let out some pleasured moans, as Ibuki began kissing at the exposed flesh of her newly revealed cleavage.

Mikan scarecly noticed when Ibuki slipped the nurse's opened shirt off of her shoulders, so the pointless garment couldn't block any of the assuredly expert and assuredly sexy shots Mahiru was currently taking. She did however notice when Ibuki got her bra off, as the bare touch of another person's hands on her large sensitive tits sent her into an unexplored level of sensation. The musician's cold tongue stud felt even better than her fingers as Ibuki began sucking on one of Mikan's pert pink nipples with a nearly ravenous hunger.

The nurse leaned her head back as Ibuki continued to suckle, pushing her chest forward. She practically felt like she was being milked and never before had it occurred to her that something described like that could feel great. For a moment she considered if this was anything near what breastfeeding a child felt like. But the way the firm steel of Ibuki's tongue piercing brushed against one of her cherry nipples while the other was continually tweaked and softly pulled by her new lover's hand put that kind of thoughts out of her head. This was far too sexual, far too taboo.

And that undeniable sexual energy between the two girls only intensified when Mikan felt Ibuki's other hand creeping up her thigh and towards her ass. The rocker squeezed firmly through her panties before breaking off her oral worship of the nurse's beautiful tits. "Damn, Mikan. You've got a real pair of knockers here. The kind cute girls love flashing at rock stars like me.~", Ibuki purred out into other girl's ear, raising one of the nurse's heaving tits with her free hand. "If Ibuki wasn't 100% secure about her own sexy body she might feel a little jealous that she wasn't blessed with such a nice set."

Mikan's head was still in the clouds, both from the continued groping and the praise she was unused to receiving. It all felt so wonderful, the kind of wonderful she usually felt she didn't deserve. But here Ibuki was, being just that kind of wonderful to the insecure nurse. The two of them shared an intimate smile--Mikan's a little more hesitant and worried at first--their faces only inches apart. "T-thank you, Ibuki.", Mikan finally said, endlessly grateful that her classmate was roping her into this. "I-I think you're very beautiful, too. So beautiful I don't understand why you'd want to be with m--"

Before Mikan could continue, Ibuki's hand moved away from playing with the nurse's tits to put a single finger up to Mikan's lips, silencing her. "Ah-ah-ah! No feeling bad about yourself in Ibuki's bed. That's another rule in Ibuki's cottage."

From there Ibuki's hands both went to Mikan's panties. "In fact, if anything you should be feeling even more good instead!" She tugged the purple-haired girl's panties down to her thighs, enough to expose her new target. Both hands grabbed at Mikan's butt, appreciating the firmness usually hiding underneath that nurse's skirt of hers. Then the Ultimate Musician followed her well-honed sexual instincts and slowly crept a finger towards the unsuspecting Mikan's asshole.

"Eeep!", Mikan let out a surprised yelp as she felt one of Ibuki's manicured fingers slip into her tight backdoor. It was a slow and methodical prodding, which was unexpected from such a spontaneous girl as Ibuki. But sex was one of her fortes and she knew she had to be careful with her assumption here. Something about Mikan just told her that she'd throughly enjoy some assplay but it was important that Ibuki went slowly enough that Mikan had enough time to realize that for herself.

Mikan could only speak in a whine as the tip of Ibuki's finger continued to slip in and out of her ass, "I-Ibuki...that's not the right spot..." The nurse was certainly aware of the usual popular ways people used their anatomy during sex, but she was still naive enough that it couldn't occur to her that Ibuki would purposefully be teasing her tight rectum. 

But Ibuki only let out a soft, knowing chuckle. "Shhh, don't worry. Sexy rock stars like me always know what we're doing with pretty girls like you." She pressed herself up against Mikan's body, running her studded tongue up the nurse's neck while her finger continued to probe. "Let's just give it a minute. Really take in how it feels and then tell me you don't like it~" 

With that Ibuki brought her face back towards the other girl's and began kissing her wantonly again. Mikan was skeptical towards what Ibuki had said but her submissive nature made her go along with it. It should've felt shameful and embarrassing, getting her ass fingered like that. But once the shock wore off, Mikan found a far different feeling. It really did feel as good as Ibuki was betting on, especially in conjunction with the eager sloppy kisses the rock star was giving her and the way her free hand squeezed her fat ass. Mikan felt like she was a toy that Ibuki was playing with, a soft set of tits and ass and hips there for the other girl's amusement. Her pussy practically quivered at those kinds of thoughts, the slick wetness of it now rubbing up against Ibuki's thigh. Everything felt so great to the nurse but the forerunner was clearly the finger probing her ass, now pushing in far deeper and faster than when Ibuki first started. She had to break off the kiss from Ibuki to let out a quiet moan, then a louder one, and then an even louder one. Then Mikan experienced her first orgasm, an anal one at that. She continued moaning at the top of her lungs while Ibuki just silently smiled at the girl in the throes of ecstasy writhing in her lap.

Ibuki stopped playing with Mikan's ass just long enough for the spent girl to catch her breath and come down from the high of her first orgasm just a little. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Mikan didn't say anything, just continued to pant with her obscenely-sized tits bouncing with each deep breath. "That's what I thought! Now, you ready for even more?"

"M-more?", Mikan weakly said after a moment. What else could there be? She knew that that peak she'd just hit must've been a climax. It was hard to believe there could even be more. But the way Ibuki worded it told the nurse that she wouldn't be giving any details until she got a 'Yes'. And Mikan _had_ to know. The poor girl had become too subsumed into her lust to give any other kind of answer.

"Yes! Please give me more!", Mikan said, wrapping her arms around Ibuki tightly. She squeezed the Ultimate Musician in a loving-yet-pleading embrace. Mikan was a girl who'd feel grateful if someone went a whole conversation without insulting her; after what Ibuki had done for her it was no surprise Mikan now had a desperate need to keep this kind of loving going.

"Alrighty! You're gonna have to let go of me for a minute first, though.", Ibuki softly pushed her arms in between the two of them. 

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Ibuki!", Mikan said with a worry. She was obviously being clingy but had enough sense to realize it.

"Hey hey! What did I say about feeling bad about yourself?" Ibuki continued to smile as she got up off her bed. "Ibuki just needs some prep time for what's coming up next."

"Prep time?", Mikan repeated quizzically. Although, it only took a moment of Ibuki rummaging around underneath her bed until it became obvious what was happening next.

"Bingo!~", Ibuki shouted with delight. She bounced back up to her feet with two things in hand: a strap-on with a vivid purple dildo attached to it and a large bottle of lube.

Mikan's face flustered even more as she realized what she was looking at. "Oh my!", she exclaimed.

"Ehehe, if you thought a finger felt good, wait till you see how it feels getting one of these babies in you! Or two, lots of girls love getting double stuffed like an Oreo." Ibuki blathered on as she began slipping the strap-on up onto her crotch.

"It's...it's so big.", Mikan said in a sense of near awe. In truth it wasn't all that big, not much larger than the average cock. Ibuki had far bigger ones that she'd gotten her money's worth from. But when you haven't had anything larger than a finger inside of you, even a modest size like that seems more than plenty.

Ibuki looked down at the phallus now sticking out from her. "Well, Ibuki's seen bigger...but yeah, it's plenty big for your first rodeo!" She stuck her hand out towards Mikan, helping her up from the bed. Ibuki quickly took the spot the nurse had been sitting, the two of them now switched with Mikan standing in front of the sitting punk girl. 

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for something like that...", Mikan let out with a whimper. She didn't want to disappoint Ibuki. Hell, she didn't want to disappoint herself for that matter. If a little anal fingering felt that good, getting even a fake dick up there could feel incredible. But Mikan's worries and insecurities slowly started creeping back up on her.

"Pffft, no way! You're totally ready. Just have a little faith in yourself." Ibuki said casually while she began generously lubing up the dildo, moving her hand up and down as if it were an actual cock attached to her. "Or at least have faith in this lube! It doesn't come cheap so it better work if it knows what's good for it!"

Mikan weakly smiled at how unflappable Ibuki could be. She had so much self-assurance. It was an infectious feeling, especially when the purple-haired nurse looked at the other girl's wide excited smile. "Okay...I'll trust you, Ibuki. Just...please be gentle."

"Oh come on, Ibuki's been super duper gentle to you! It's not like she'll suddenly change once she's got a dildo up your butt. Now drop that skirt and turn around, missy!"

Mikan slowly bent over to slip her skirt off, now as fully naked as Ibuki. Then even more slowly she turned around to face away from Ibuki. The dildo-clad girl's hands grabbed at Mikan's curvy waist and slowly pulled her towards her.

As the nurse was backed up towards Ibuki, she felt the slicked-up toy prod at her rear entrance. She relaxed her ass as much as she could as Ibuki's careful hands pulled her closer, slowly dipping the faux cock into Mikan. She let out a gentle whine under her breath as the first inch penetrated her, the width of it spreading her far more than any single finger could. The vigorous lubing Ibuki had applied was helping tremendously, as her ass continued to swallow the dildo with little difficulty. 

Mikan continued to moan and groan, lost in a new haze of pleasure until Ibuki successfully bottomed out. "See? That wasn't so bad.~" She growled into her lover's ear. One hand moved to Mikan's breasts while the other continued to appreciate the soft skin of her thighs. "Now that we're all in, you get to move at whatever pace you want." Ibuki said it in a helpful, compassionate tone but she also had an ulterior motive. Not only had she positioned the two of them so Mahiru the hiding photographer could get the best shots she could, Ibuki knew how much hotter it'd look if she relinquished a little of the control and got the now-deflowered nurse to willingly ride that strap-on with all the vigor she could muster.

And of course that was an easy goal with the way Mikan was squirming and smiling at the pressure of Ibuki's dildo invading her ass. She let out a louder squeal as Ibuki's hand pulled at one of her fat tits, feeling a sinful mix of pain and pleasure. In Mikan's mind it was a signal to start moving. A signal she was thrilled to obey. She raised her hips with a trepidation, slowly letting the dildo escape the confines of her rectum. Then once she only felt the tip still within her sensitive hole she slid her hips back down, moaning all over again as her ass massaged every ridge of it.

"O-ohhh! Ohhhh Ibuki!", Mikan yelped. Ibuki just continued to smile darkly as the nurse began bouncing against her crotch with a slow rythym. 

"Oooh, you good girl. Now go faster! Don't you want that sexy ass of yours to go faster?" Ibuki egged her on as she praised her, putting a hand on Mikan's pussy and rubbing against her wet labia.

"Ohhh! I do, I do!", Mikan said. She put her hands on her thighs and started bouncing more eagerly, her asscheeks slapping against Ibuki's thighs with each motion. Riding the dildo at that speed felt unbelievably good. The nurse arched her head back, her large bouncing tits on full display as she passionately assfucked herself. Ibuki watched with interest at how far gone Mikan had become already; she'd awakened the nurse's inner slut she knew was in there all along.

The room had become impressively noisy, between the claps of Mikan's ass, the wet schlicking sounds of the punk rocker fingerbanging her cunt and of course the vivid moans of pleasure Mikan was belting out. Every nerve in her body was alight, feeling like a fire she hoped would never go out.

After a few more minutes of Mikan wildly riding the dildo, Ibuki knew it was time. Both of her hands grabbed at the nurse's bouncing thighs to prep for what was gonna happen next. She pushed Mikan up and down with the frantic rhythm she had set for herself. Then Ibuki yelled out something over Mikan's moans that would've confused the purple-haired girl if her mind wasn't thoroughly spaced out from the way her ass felt: "Hey Mahiru! Time to pl-aay!~"

It hadn't occurred to Mikan before now that they were positioned directly in front of the steamy bathroom Ibuki had originally come out from. To Mikan's sudden embarrassment, the bathroom door opened and Mahiru Koizumi slowly stepped out, just as naked as the other two girls and holding a camera. Her face was flushed, both from the steam and how damn aroused she'd gotten, getting to play the voyeur in Ibuki's latest sexy scheme.

Once Mikan realized someone else was there her hips stopped thrusting. At least, she stopped thrusting them. Despite her whines and futile attempts to cover her face and tits from her audience of one, Ibuki held onto the nurse's well-developed hips and continued to bounce her, pounding Mikan's ass with the strap-on at the same intensity the purple-haired girl had just been doing herself a moment ago. Mikan wanted to do anything to get her out of that embarrassing position, run away, slap someone, hit the camera out of Mahiru's hands, _anything_. But the way Ibuki's dildo continued to mercilessly violate her asshole was too much to bear. She couldn't compose herself long enough to even begin to think straight. She was stuck dealing with the continually intensifying feelings of shame and arousal. She could only moan as Mahiru stepped closer and closer, still taking pictures of the two lovers as she approached. She got shots that focused on Mikan's large tits, shots that focused on how easily her ass could swallow the dildo, shots of their two faces; Mikan's red face in an out of control lust while Ibuki eagerly smiled for the camera. Mahiru even managed to get a shot the moment Mikan had her second anal orgasm, watching with fascination as her cunt squirted, juices covering the hand still expertly fingering her.

Eventually Ibuki slowed things down for the overwhelmed nurse. Mikan panted heavily, head swimming in the after-effects of her latest orgasm. All she could do was breathe and moan while Mahiru was now only inches away from the other two girls. Ibuki let go of the nurse's thighs and waved a hand towards Mahiru. The redhead quietly complied with what she was asking and handed her the digital camera, memory card full of a bounty of sexy shots of debauchery.

Ibuki positioned the camera's digital display in front of Mikan's eyes. "Check it! There's no need in feeling all ashamed or whatever. Just look at how hot the two of us look!"

The rock star started flipping through Mahiru's impressive collection of pictures, starting from the earliest where Mikan inspected Ibuki's nude body with an obvious look of restrained lust. The nurse was still feeling mortified but as Ibuki continued to cycle through Mikan noticed something when they got to the shots of her getting fucked by the dildo. She looked so happy, so beyond worry or fear. It was an usual look for the Ultimate Nurse who'd had many troubles and insecurities in her life so far, getting to see such a raptured and pleasured expression on her own face. And she had to quietly admit to herself that Ibuki was right, it was pretty damn hot. Shots of her large breasts mid-bounce or an obvious moan escaping the slutty expression on her face as she sank herself down onto the lithe rocker's strap-on. She'd previously thought her busty developed body was only good for being bullied or ending up in embarrassing positions after a fall. But the sight of her enjoying sex with Ibuki lit a new kind of fire inside the nurse. Maybe sex didn't have to be a shameful scary thing. Maybe with Ibuki and Mahiru it could be...fun.

It was then that she was brought out of the swelling confidence of her inner thoughts as she felt a new third hand grip her body. While Ibuki showed her the slideshow and Mikan considered these new unashamed feelings of arousal Mahiru had taken that time to don her own strap-on and spread Mikan's thighs open, positioning the dildo to the entrance of the nurse's thoroughly wet pussy.

The purple-haired girl gulped as she gazed at the length of it pressed up against her cuntlips, then raised her eyes up to Mahiru's strangely stoic face only inches away.

"Think you're ready for the main event?" Ibuki chirped as she put the camera down on the other side of the bed. Mikan didn't know what to say but she silently gave a small nod. But she didn't stay silent for much longer, as Mahiru took that as a clear cue. The redhead's thighs pushed forward, spreading the virgin cunt open and sparking a lustful cry from the nurse, a cry of delicious defeat. Mikan thoroughly wanted this and the two girls sandwiching her were more than eager to give it to her.

Ibuki didn't start moving right away, instead letting the deep thrusts of a Mahiru who'd been waiting to join in for far too long push Mikan's fat butt up and down on the dildo. She instead brought her hands up to Mikan's sensitive tits and grabbed at them with the dexterous fingers of a musician, rhythmically groping and pulling and pinching to elicit further moans of pleasure from the newly double-penetrated girl. "Mmmm, that feels good, doesn't it? Ibuki knew you had a body just made for sex." Her tongue slipped against the nurse's shoulder before she continued her praise. "You were a virgin this morning and now you're already handling a double dicking from two sexy lady-lovers like us! You're doing such a good job."

Mikan let out another squeal and began moving her ample hips in time with Mahiru's thrusts. "It does!", she cried. "It feels so good! You're fucking me so good, I can't even believe it!" Ibuki and Mahiru smirked at each other, both thrilled that they'd gotten Mikan to admit how she felt so loudly. "Please keep fucking me! Please keep playing with my breasts! I need it! I need more!", she moaned.

Her two new lovers didn't need to hear that twice. Ibuki joined in, grabbing the underside of Mikan's V-angled legs for leverage and pushing her crotch upward to drive the fake cock up Mikan's asshole, waiting for more abuse. Meanwhile Mahiru redoubled her own assault on the nurse's cunt; Mikan's holes were getting plowed in tandem. The nurse's thoughts suddenly flashed to her familiar anatomy diagrams and considered how it must look to have two hard plastic cocks inside of her separated by only inches of flesh. Thinking about it like that only made her hotter.

Mikan's tits bounced to-and-fro with each thrust and Mahiru could only take in the sight for so long before she had to have her own turn with them. While her hips continued to fuck Mikan's soaking needy cunt, the redhead grabbed one of the nurse's pendulous breasts and pulled it up just enough to slip the perky nipple into her mouth. She suckled hungrily at one of Mikan's breasts while another hand played with the springy titflesh of the other.

Tired of gripping the nurse's thighs, Ibuki's arms moved up to wrap around Mikan's collarbone. It wasn't anywhere near choking her but it gave the rocker a new form of leverage to fuck Mikan's butt with abandon. With no hands supporting her thighs Mikan was forced to keep them up on her own, her own body admitting how wonderful being double penetrated like this felt. Now that Ibuki had gotten her started Mikan's slutty body craved the kind of wild sex that was foreign to her only hours ago. The feelings she was being subjected to was so new and easy to get swept up in. Mikan felt like she'd truly lost control of her body, only acting on the instincts of the newly sexual being she had become.

That was why she was surprised as any of the three when the heat of such a wonderful double fuck overcame her and she leaned forward, biting one of Ibuki's forearms. This had all started with an admonishment of the hickies that peppered the punk girl's nude form and now Mikan was adding one more, biting and screaming in equal measure as she felt yet another climax approaching. An even bigger, more overwhelming one as the two girls continued to play with the buxom nurse's body; Ibuki in particular feeling egged on by the sting of the impromptu love bite and gave every thrust of the long dildo into Mikan's sensitive asshole her full force. Mahiru had slowed down for a moment when she saw Mikan's teeth meet Ibuki's arm but neither of the two seemed concerned with stopping. The speed at which she fucked Mikan's inner walls then increased to match the pace of the giddy Ibuki, the two of them almost as if in a competition to see who could wreck the nurse more.

"D-damn, Ibuki.", Mahiru sputtered out as the two girls continued to violate an eager Mikan. "You were right about her. She really is a good fuck, just like you said. Actually you might've underestimated how much of a sexy slut Mikan turned out to be."

The continued praise ended up becoming the last straw for Mikan. Her ass and pussy gripped tighter against the two invading dildos as she came, teeth clamping down harder on Ibuki's arm while her legs gave out. Her two lovers slowed down as they felt her whole body quiver in response to the orgasm rushing throughout. Mikan leaned back against Ibuki, totally spent. The three of them flopped over onto the bed together in a singular, yet awkwardly tangled motion. They fell into a mess of sweaty limb-on-limb, the three naked bodies intertwined in a lovely and sensuous fashion.

Given that this encounter was all about Mikan she was the only one truly spent, just able to catch her breath and lie there in the arms of Ibuki and Mahiru. While fucking the nurse had only tired the two of them out a little, it was a shared desire to make this first experience all about bringing Mikan into their trysts that stopped them from continuing whlie she recovered.

Mikan only rested for a minute or two though, before suddenly darting up with a nervous energy. The two girls gave her a curious look but before either could chime in, the nurse grabbed at Ibuki's arm, still bleeding a little from Mikan's teeth. "I-Ibuki! We need to get this cleaned up! Let's get dressed and we can go to get the first aid kit from my cottage!" She then paused for a moment, a worried expression suddenly falling onto her face. "Uuuuuu, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me about this!"

Ibuki laughed with a snort, broad smile as ever. "Shhhhhh! Don't worry about it, you already saw how much Mahiru's done. One more's not gonna kill me!" She pulled herself up to her feet and brought a hand out to the nurse. "Besides, Ibuki really doesn't feel like putting clothes on yet. Or seeing you put your clothes back on for that matter!"

Mikan grabbed Ibuki's outstretched hand and let the rocker help her up to her own feet, slightly confused.

"If we really need to clean it, we could always do it in my shower! It's still running, you know?~" Ibuki wiggled her eyebrows goofily.

The nurse was taken aback momentarily but she gave Ibuki's naked body one more look up and down and suddenly felt more convinced that the shower would do. "O-okay...", she gave off a weak smile as she thought up a convincing lie to tell herself. "It would be rather unfortunate if we got any of that blood on our clothes. We should definitely clean up...in the shower...all three of us?"

Ibuki had her own eager smile in response, although she practically always had that kind of smile on her face. "Yeah!" She grabbed Mikan from behind in a big hug, her wrapped arms purposefully lifting Mikan's heavy breasts as she walked the nurse towards the bathroom. "C'mon Mahiru!"

"Uh, gimme a minute.", the photographer said, waving off the two naked girls as she took a minute to slip off the strap-on and take a quick look at the shots she'd gotten on her camera earlier. But she only got through the first few before she saw unexpected movement in her line of sight.

Mahiru instinctively covered her breasts with an arm once she realized the movement was coming from outside of one of Ibuki's windows. The sharp eyes of the Ultimate Photographer saw some nearby bushes being rustled around and a vaguely human shaped figure moving away from the direction of the cottage.

Had someone else besides Mahiru been watching them the whole time?


End file.
